


【芝诺光】他是龙

by Ayrganea



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:07:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25330618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayrganea/pseuds/Ayrganea
Summary: 打哈迪斯的时候光呆没有获得光之加护的祝福，吸收的光之力是剧情里的超级加倍，最后光之力撑破了灵魂，封印哈迪斯的同时自己也散了，赫拉斯瓦尔格借出了龙眼的力量像帮助尼德霍格一样用浓厚的以太帮助拂晓的众人收集灵魂。但是因为实在太碎了，拂晓的各位深知他们有限的生命没有办法再把光拼回来了，主动放弃了身体借用了小红猫的魔法以灵魂的方式在第一世界行动，两百多年后终于拼成了，光没有转世，是龙眼帮助他获得了新的身体，但是因为一开始是用的龙眼，所以光也变成了小龙的模样，大家决定把他带回原本的世界慢慢的把光抚养长大，等到他成长后再根据他自己的意愿行动。因为对拼回来的灵魂稳定的不确定性，拂晓的众人释放了一些哈迪斯的灵魂作为哪天又撑炸了的备用手段，就变成了三头身的哈迪斯芝诺斯一直在等待光回来，在知道光回不来之后让自己陷入了沉睡，加雷马帝国因为皇帝和皇太子都失去了消息没有继承人再次陷入混乱中，最终和艾欧泽亚联军停战签了和平
Relationships: Zenos yae Galvus/Warrior of Light, 芝诺光
Kudos: 7





	【芝诺光】他是龙

“……当人们遇到灾厄时将作为祭品的女子放当船上送去湖中，再唱起龙之歌，假如龙能解决灾祸就会出现将作为报酬的祭品带走。”  
温柔的女声仔细的读出书上的内容后，声音的主人摸了摸光的头说道“好了，今天的睡前故事就到这里了，下次再给你说其他的吧。”  
光被抱上了床，仔细的盖好了被子，只露出一双翠绿的眼睛望向猫女，他有些好奇的开口道，  
“可是，修特拉妈妈，难道以后看到别人送上祭品我都要去给他们帮忙吗。”  
猫女笑了，捏了捏光的脸蛋，  
“我刚才是怎么说的，要能解决才可以带走祭品，凡事都要量力而行。”  
“那好吧，”光撇了撇嘴“如果祭品让我很满意的话我尽力去帮他们完成愿望也不是不可以。”  
意识到小小的龙好像误会了故事的意思，把自己当成了接受许愿的精灵，猫女却没有做过多的解释，只是静静的看着光陷入沉睡。  
……  
光成长得很快，明明还是头未成年的小龙，却已经能和桑克瑞德打得平分秋色了。  
模样年轻的白发男人在空中一个后翻避开了光的爪子后收起了手中造型古怪的枪对着光高声喊道：  
“今天到这里就结束了，你可以先去做你想做的事情。”  
本以为训练还有很久的光眨巴眨巴眼睛后，发出了欢快的尖啸声煽动着翅膀向空中飞去，扬起大片尘土。  
“咳咳咳咳，呸呸呸，”桑克瑞德灰头土脸的走回城堡里开始不停的抱怨光的这个坏习惯，“每次都弄得我一身土，他真的以为我不知道他是故意的吗，啊……我这次穿的可是琳给我做的新衣服！等他回来了我一定要好好教训他。”  
他话中的另一个主角抱着茶壶无奈的听着他第一百零一次抱怨，反正每次都是口头上说说而已，桑克瑞德才不舍得对光下狠手呢，少女低下头捂嘴笑了起来。  
另一边的光已经飞到了人王遗迹，据说这里是不知道什么时候和龙建交的人族皇帝留下来的遗址，随着时间的变迁已经变得破败，但是却有很多亚种龙聚集在这里，是光最喜欢的地方，纯血龙对亚种龙的天然压制意味着在坐的龙都是他的小弟，没事的时候他就会过来指挥着小弟们做这做那。  
反正亚种龙也不敢抱怨。  
光得意的想着。  
但是今天的人王遗迹却和平时不一样，穿着黑色盔甲的人驾驶着巨大的飞空艇从此处经过，惊扰得亚种龙们四处逃窜。  
飞空艇这么大，害怕也是可以理解。  
光给他的小弟们找了个理由，不计较他们丢龙的行为。  
光在天上好奇的打量着飞空艇，对他来说这玩意是来自北方加雷马帝国的特产，比较少见，现在也不是战争时期，这么大张旗鼓到处开的飞空艇足以引起他的注意了。  
毕竟小龙对什么都是好奇的嘛。光有些不要脸的咧嘴笑了。  
飞空艇到达人王遗迹后突然就窜出一股子黑烟砸落地面不再有动静，光灵敏的嗅觉让他闻到了里面飘出来的血腥味，大概的猜出里面是出事了。  
啊，现在科技这么发达，飞空艇也相当于是船嘛，如果他们给我唱歌送上祭品的话也不是不能帮他们…  
光这么想着，却被从飞艇残骸里走出来的金发男人转移了注意力。  
诶呀，如果这个人作为祭品的话不唱歌我也愿意帮他们的！  
他兴奋的想着，快速的俯冲下去，在半空中顿了一下，又想起人类胆子都不太大，万一被他吓到怎么办，随即变了一副人型，却没有收起翅膀，就这么扑腾扑腾的飞到金发男人的面前。  
凑的近了他才发现，男人的形象很是狼狈，不知名的液体粘哒哒的敷满全身散发着刺鼻的气味，手上的打刀好像在血水中过了一回似的滴滴答答的滴落在土地上，脖子上还有一道狰狞的旧伤仿佛曾经被谁砍断了脖子又接回来一样。  
但是这不影响他的好看，光喜滋滋的看着对方在阳光下如同金子一样的长发，小算盘打得啪啪响。  
假如他需要帮助，那么他就会成为我第一个人类了。  
喜滋滋的光没有看到男人的目光从错愕转变成疯狂的样子，还一心想着对方是个困难了的人类等待他的救援。  
……  
光捡到的这个人类有着与外表不同的温顺，无论说什么都是沉默的望着光对他微笑，仿佛一错眼就会再也看不到他似的。  
一定是被吓坏了。  
光有些心疼他这个未来的祭品，虽然不知道他有什么愿望，但是这个样子一定是需要他的帮助的。  
他决定单刀直入的询问。  
“你需要我的帮助吗，人类在龙的领地可是很危险的，况且你的身体状况看起来不太好。”他这当然是夸大其词了，千年前的龙诗战争后圣龙已经和人类签订了条约，虽然私底下小摩擦也是会有，但是龙与人之间的敌意已经不算大了。  
“如果你愿意做我的祭品的话，我倒是可以保护你送你去安全的地方。”  
最安全的地方当然是他的城堡了，光仔细的打量着男人瘦削的身体，衣服好像已经是很多年前的款式了，肌肉甚至有些不正常的萎缩，一定吃了很多苦，回去第一件事就是要把他的人类养得白白胖胖的。  
“祭品？”金发的男人好像有些疑惑。  
“我会满足你的愿望，然后你得作为报酬属于我，”修特拉妈妈也没说许愿的和祭品不能是同一个人嘛，光喜滋滋的对男人摊开双手展示自己，“别看我这样，我可是很厉害的，你的愿望我一定可以满足。”  
“那么留在你身边也可以满足吧。”金发的男人又笑了，光却觉得看到了嗜血的同类张开巨口捕食一般，脑中的神经突突的跳动，又感到这一幕十分熟悉。  
“做你的祭品，哪怕是你的身边只有我一个人的愿望也可以满足吗？”男人似乎意识到了什么笑容又变回了最初的样子，金发衬着他蓝色微弯的双眼让人忘记了他甚至还是一身的狼狈。  
光彻底被迷惑了。  
他无视了直觉带来的不详预感，认为男人一定是如同故事中一般对他一见钟情想要一直留在他身边了，毕竟以前听过的东方故事都是这么讲的。这世界上不会有第二条比他还好看的龙了，一见钟情的确是很正常的事。  
人的寿命就短短的一两百年，等到他去世了再去找下一个祭品也不是不可以。光笑眯眯的无视了家里的其他人。  
“当然可以，你还是我第一个人类呢，当然会给你优待。”  
男人满意的眯起了双眼，扯开一个冰冷的笑容，但是声音却是温柔不过的：“那当然是最好了我的挚友，我的名字是芝诺斯。”没有其他的后缀，只有芝诺斯这个名字。  
光有些错愕没想到事情这么顺利，这是他第一次和城堡外的人交朋友，没想到和人类做朋友原来是这么简单的事情，高兴得龙尾巴都要翘起来了，恨不得立马回去和赫拉斯瓦尔格炫耀。  
……  
兴奋的小龙把他的第一个人类带回了城堡，雅･修特拉对于这个情况没有什么太大的反应，只是让魔法扫帚们去整理出一个房间，好像这位千年前的皇太子对她来说真的就是光路边捡回来的陌生人一般。  
芝诺斯也顺势提出了想要住在光的房间附近的想法。光很是苦恼的表示芝诺斯来得太晚了，别说他附近的房间了，他的那一层楼都住满了。  
对此，洗了个澡好好打理了自己回来的芝诺斯表示这不是什么大问题，他愿意和光住一间房间。  
光看着芝诺斯金沙一样的长发吞了口口水艰难的开口道：  
“不，不行，我还是未成年呢，这是不是太快了一点。”随即又突然想到了什么脸红着开口，“我好像忘了告诉你我的名字，他们都叫我光，你也可以这么叫我。”  
光逃避话题的样子太拙劣，连芝诺斯都再也绷不住那虚假的伪装，笑容的假面裂开露出沾满毒液的内里。他仿佛吐着信子的毒蛇轻轻的凑近光的耳边，却又像情人之间低喃对光说着色情又下流的话。  
“我们都明白你带我回来是要做些什么，作为你的祭品你不想我时时刻刻都在你身边吗，我的挚友，难不成你真的是带我回来过家家的，那未免也太不像话了，你就没有感受到我对你的渴求吗。”他轻轻的舔了一圈光的耳垂，湿乎乎的热气直往耳朵里面灌。  
两个人之间的距离已经非常的近，光甚至能看到芝诺斯身上蒸腾的水汽，以及两个人贴近部位的滚烫，明明毫无经验的光在这一刻奇异的明白了芝诺斯想表达的话语，喉间顿时一阵干渴。  
……  
光跑了，像蒸发的水汽一般消失在了空气中，要不是芝诺斯的超越之力感受到了魔法的波动，几乎又要以为这是一场梦。  
“您还是操之过急了，皇太子殿下。”猫女不知道什么时候出现在了后方的窗台上，脸侧向芝诺斯的方向，“光现在还是个孩子，您这样反而会吓到他。”  
对此芝诺斯只是不屑的哼笑开口道：“我反而觉得我才是正确的，被困住的猛兽得不到施展，迟早有一天会被磨平了爪牙。蛮族对待曾经英雄的做法真是让我大开眼界，把他圈养起来，做一只小宠物？”他不悦的簇起了眉头，千百年的沉睡还不至于令他昏了头失去思考的能力。他当然明白光对于这些人的重要性，却不能理解他们在好不容易重新拥有光的现下，把他养成如此天真的模样。  
雅･修特拉没有和他争辩什么，她也没有必要告诉芝诺斯拂晓众人的想法，只是语气有些冷漠的回答他：“我想您也不愿意看到光不开心的样子吧。”她虽然用着敬语但是表情却没有多么尊重，说完便消失了。  
皇太子有些不快，放在从前有人质疑他的时候早就被他一刀结果了性命，偏偏如今身体才刚刚从培养槽中出来未曾恢复，趁手的武器也没有带在身边，只能用杀了她挚友会生气的理由勉强平息了杀意。  
……  
城堡的另一头，光被人捏得哇哇直叫。  
“你倒是挺有能耐，出门一趟还能带人回来，让你多出去几次这个城堡都不够给你用了是吧，”浮在空中的三头身小人十分不爽，金色的眼睛危险的看着他“今天捡一个芝诺斯明天是不是就是埃斯蒂尼安，后天就是艾默里克？”  
光疼得连连叫他住手，虽然他也不知道自己哪里错了，好不容易解放了自己被捏得红肿的脸只能小声嘟嘟囔囔的说，  
“老师也太过分了，我只不过是帮助了一下芝诺斯。而且带他回来按修特拉妈妈的说法这就是我应得的报酬嘛。还有，埃斯蒂尼安和艾默里克又是谁？”  
爱梅特赛尔克无视了他后面的那个问题，拖长了声音抱怨道：“愚蠢的半成品到底都教了什么东西给你，怎么就能不早些唤醒我，你看看你现在满脑子稻草的样子出去可别说是我带出来的，蠢货。”说着他又有些手痒，危险的盯着光另一边完好的脸颊。  
等到光好不容易从他的魔法老师手中逃脱回到房间已经是傍晚了。  
大片的夕阳透过落地窗洒落在他的床以及床上的芝诺斯身上，加雷马男人不安稳的睡着，纤长的金色睫毛不断抖动好像被困在梦中难以醒来，这脆弱的样子与他平日里上阵杀敌凶狠的模样截然不同。  
光看着这一幕觉得陌生又熟悉，可他明明和芝诺斯是第一天见面。  
他舔了舔唇瓣轻手轻脚的走到床边，有些生疏的低下头亲吻男人苍白的嘴唇，令他意想不到的是很快便有了回应。  
漫长的深吻后两个人才喘着气分开。  
“虽然我不介意和你来一场深入的了解，但是是否能让我们饱餐一顿再开始呢，我亲爱的挚友。”加雷马男人垂着眼睛低声笑道。  
沉睡了快一千年，醒来后和一群人打了一场又睡了一个下午的芝诺斯，能撑到现在已经能让人夸一句不愧是加雷马的男子汉了。  
晚餐是琳做的，出人意料的是今天也不知道是什么日子，人来得格外的齐，就连出了远门的阿尔菲诺兄妹和于里昂热都在开饭前一刻赶了回来。不知道为什么，众人齐聚一堂本应该很开心的光隐隐觉得头皮发麻，总感觉有什么大事要发生。  
果不其然，看清了坐在光身边的新人是谁之后阿莉塞不爽的撇了撇嘴，嘟嘟囔囔的小声抱怨着加雷马人的阴魂不散，在被阿尔菲诺用手肘轻轻顶了一下以后才不甘心的闭了嘴。  
倒是桑克瑞德在旁边接话：“先是爱梅特赛尔克，接着又是芝诺斯，加雷马人越来越多，托了修特拉小时候给光讲故事的福，下次光捡回来一个瓦厉斯我都不觉得奇怪了。”  
桑克瑞德的想法倒是和抱怨光乱捡人的爱梅特赛尔克有些相似，芝诺斯像是算计好了似的出现的方式正中光的下怀，不知道踩了光的哪个点被他当做所有物带了回来，这让好不容易才从白水晶里挣出一部分的爱梅特赛尔克很不爽。  
三头身的爱梅特赛尔克用眼角白了他一眼，也不屑和残次品争论自己的来历，心安理得的坐在光的怀里等着吃饭。  
而芝诺斯却有点不太乐意看到自家曾祖父享受的样子，他一开始看到这个形态的爱梅特赛尔克的惊讶褪去之后就剩下了满满的不爽，不由得出言嘲讽道：  
“我尊敬的索鲁斯陛下大人，您已经上了年纪虚弱到要人伺候的话不如让我来服侍您，毕竟于情于理我也应该孝敬长辈。”  
虽然在他们加雷马皇族心中孝敬长辈这个词就没有存在过，但是介于失而复得的光还在场，芝诺斯不得不把自己伪装得和善一些，争取不在他心爱的挚友面前当场给他亲爱的的曾祖父索鲁斯･佐斯･加尔乌斯一刀破坏他们好不容易再次相遇后和和美美的好气氛。  
“哈，我亲爱的曾孙，我还从来没有听过你有如此美好的品德，容我直言，虽然我没有亲自教导过你的父亲，但是据我所知我们可没有开设过嫉妒这门课程。”爱梅特赛尔克歪了歪头毫不客气的回击，两个加雷马男人之间的空气都要冒出火花来。  
拂晓众人没一个想参与加雷马亲情大戏的，唯一能制止的，夹在两个人中间的光反倒是坐着直愣愣的发呆。  
自己救回来是老师的后辈这种巧合是挺让人惊奇的，但是光总觉得这关系让他莫名的熟悉，好像很久之前他就知道了，导致现在一点也不惊讶，但随之而来的，仿佛有什么东西在脑袋里破土而出的感觉把光神游的思想扯回了现实。  
芝诺斯和爱梅特赛尔克已经快要打起来了，两个人本来也不是什么好脾气，再加上都有着对某个人过于偏执的感情，也许只是类似，但是男人们天生的占有欲敏锐的感知到了对方的想法使得两个人的立场迅速对立起来。  
鸡飞狗跳的晚餐结束后，拂晓的各位很有默契的把现场留给光和两个加雷男人。芝诺斯还在慢条斯理的吃着他那份，但是瞪着光怀里的白发无影仿佛被抢走了什么心爱的玩具似的。  
无影其实是不用进食的，但是爱梅特赛尔克还是装模作样的指挥光给自己切牛排拿面包，欣赏够了芝诺斯咬牙切齿的样子之后一个响指消失得无影无踪。  
餐厅里一下就只剩下了芝诺斯和光。  
金发的加雷马男人安静的时候像是一只慵懒的狮子，好像对什么都不感兴趣，碧蓝色的眼睛只有在战斗的时候才会亮得惊人，他就像张牙舞爪的霸王花，漂亮的外表和嗜血的内在成正比。  
光的脑袋里突然就跳出这样的想法，可是他明明没有见过战斗时的芝诺斯。  
“想打一场吗？”光突然开口询问道，其实他也不知道为什么要说出这样的话，毕竟芝诺斯虽然能走能斗嘴但是身体状况其实不是很好。  
很明显的，芝诺斯的双眼亮了起来，身上散发着跃跃欲试的气息，但随即又很遗憾的拒绝了，  
毕竟他也明白自己不是巅峰的状态，他更渴望的是像以前一样和光来一场酣畅淋漓的打斗，但是看着还是青涩模样的光，芝诺斯惋惜的舔了舔嘴角。  
“虽然不能打一场，但是继续刚才的餐前活动还是可以的。”他意味深长的说道。  
不明白刚才还在讨论打架话题怎么就变成了床上运动的光当即大脑一片空白。  
虽然没有接触过，但是光觉得自己对这些事情好像并不是一无所知，就像现在这样，他喘息着回应伏在他身上的芝诺斯，明明是第一天见面，做这种事的时候却是那么的契合。  
唇舌之间的纠缠已经满足不了芝诺斯，他解下腰带绑起光的双手固定在床头，虽然知道这样做其实没有什么实际意义，身为龙的光哪怕再怎么像人类这样的东西轻轻一挣就会断裂，虽然光也没有想挣脱开的想法。  
锋利的犬齿在光脖颈处的大动脉来回滑动，艳红的舌头用力的舔舐着，那是一种生命都被揝在别人手中危险又兴奋的感觉，不禁令他颤颤巍巍的站立了起来难耐的蹭着身上的男人。  
芝诺斯很快就注意到了，探下手去，虎口带着茧子的手不轻不重地沾了前端的粘液来回滑动，两个人的器物抵在一起更加直观的能看得出加雷马男人的可怕。  
光有些觉得被比下去了，毕竟是男人的自尊心，他有些不甘心的在芝诺斯的手里扭动了一番，引起加雷马男人的低笑。  
“我还是第一次看到你这样，我亲爱的挚友，好像随着年纪的变化你的各方面都变小了许多。”  
一向好脾气的光瞪了他一眼，认为芝诺斯把他当做了其他的什么人，正要回击，眼前却突然陷入一阵黑白色的漩涡之中。  
画面的主角是金发的加雷马男人，白底金红色绣纹的衣服衬得他格外的贵气。男人正在兴致勃勃的盘算着他那逃脱到第一世界的挚友回来之后将要受到什么样的惩罚，他孩子气的摆弄着天羽羽斩，想象着他们兵刃相交的情景，身下也兴奋的鼓起了一大块。  
但是他没有等到挚友的回归。  
坐在空荡荡的厅内，碧蓝色的眼睛半阖着，帝国和联军的战争也提不起他的兴趣。盖乌斯带回来的消息告诉他，他的爱人，他所认定的对手在和索鲁斯的战斗中消失不见了，也许还不能称之为爱人，毕竟他们没有互诉衷肠，只是他单方面的宣誓了对光的占有欲。  
灵魂碎成一片片的要怎么拼起来，也许神降临了也没有办法解决这样的问题。  
战场上支离破碎的尸体就算是找回了肢体也难以恢复成完整的样子，更别说蕴含着无数秘密的灵魂。他这时候真的有些期盼着那个被他打成重伤的白袍无影再次出现，又或者加雷马的开国皇帝索鲁斯出面，用他们奇妙的，不同于蛮族的魔法帮助他找回支离破碎的艾欧泽亚大英雄。  
但是都没有。  
加雷马人体质的限制导致他没有办法像拂晓血盟的人一样通过魔法留住灵魂在第一世界行动，与蛮神合体后带来的悠长的寿命却无法弥补失去了对手的空虚。  
他丝毫的没有想要再等待下一个对手的想法。  
种种的一切芝诺斯当机立断的选择了沉睡，部署了手下让他们有了光的消息，哪怕是转世也好，再将他唤醒。反正他对这个世界也没有什么牵挂，至于没了他的加雷马帝国会怎么样他也丝毫不关心。  
金发的加雷马人冷漠的笑了。  
简短的叙事画面到此截然而止。  
芝诺斯一只手捂着被激发了超越之力变得通红的眼睛，语气轻松地对光说道：  
“我有的时候还真是讨厌你这个烦人的能力，特别是在这种关键的时刻。”  
他似乎毫不在意被光看了那些过去，直白的加雷马人也不认为这是他可以炫耀的能拿来讨光欢喜的事情，仿佛他等待了这么久只是理所应当。  
光的脑袋还没有被情欲搅乱，很快的理解到了刚才那简短故事中的一切，他沉默的扬起身子和芝诺斯亲吻。渐渐的亲吻就变了味，金发的加雷马男人仿佛此刻才明白这一切都是真实的，动作也变得凶狠起来。  
他毫不客气的贯穿了光，仿佛要把整个人都镶入身体中，金色的发丝洒落在光的滚烫的身上带着凉意和寒气，也刺激得光更加的兴奋。  
等到一切都结束芝诺斯彻底释放在光的身体里的时候，碧蓝色的眼睛里隐隐出现了龙族一样的竖瞳。


End file.
